IVR systems are widely used to disseminate and provide information to telephone callers through automated sequences of voice prompts and menu options. IVR systems can allow callers to perform various transactions without the need for direct assistance from a customer service representative or associate. IVR systems are well known to those having skill in the art and need not be described further herein. IVR systems also may be referred to in the art as Voice Response Units (VRU) and/or other designations, which are encompassed herein by the term IVR.
One widely used application of IVR systems is in a pharmacy. These systems, also referred to herein as pharmacy IVR systems. may be used in a standalone pharmacy and/or a pharmacy department of a larger establishment. A pharmacy IVR system can allow callers to access the pharmacy services by telephone when the pharmacy is open and/or when the pharmacy is closed. The pharmacy IVR system can automatically handle telephone calls into the pharmacy. Pharmacy customers and doctors may thereby benefit, because they can enter pharmaceutical prescription refills into the IVR system at their convenience, during and/or outside of business hours and without the need to wait on hold.
As is well known to those having skill in the art, a pharmacy IVR system can operate on a standalone computer, can be installed on the same computer that runs a pharmacy dispensing and/or management system and/or can be installed on a computer that provides other general functions. The pharmacy IVR system can automatically answer telephone calls to the pharmacy and can integrate with the pharmacy dispensing system database. A pharmacy IVR system can accept prescription refill requests from customers, accept messages from customers, update the pharmacy dispensing system with valid customer refill requests, record voice messages from doctors for new prescriptions and refill authorizations, record general messages from doctors, announce pharmacy hours to callers, transfer calls to a pharmacist, automatically transmit messages to doctors for refill authorization, allow callers to check on the status of their prescription refill request(s) and/or perform other functions.